


Careful Chat

by Kitsuiichan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is a Little Shit, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domme Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Submission, Pictures, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Spanking, Sub Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuiichan/pseuds/Kitsuiichan
Summary: Adrien messed up and has an idea on how to earn forgivness and move on.Marinette takes him up on it, but maybe he didn't think this all the way through.





	Careful Chat

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18+!  
> -  
> I do not own the show or the characters! All credit goes to Miraculous Ladybug!

Saving Paris never got old. The grateful citizens that cheered whenever he and Ladybug defeated another villain never ceased to put a smile on his face. Never hurt how well he slept either. Adrien Agreste had been Chat Noir for about five years, just as long as Marinette Dupain-Cheng had been Ladybug. They had found out about each other’s secret identities only a year prior when they were seventeen. Both had been taken aback. They had somehow managed to be crushing on each other for years, and it took them long enough to realize it, and with another month of being shy they had both began to date.

Marinette had grown into her confidence as Ladybug, and it showed when she was just herself. Especially now that she wasn’t constantly nervous about impressing Adrien. In fact, now she was more worried about him. Since Adrien was starting to grow into the, sometimes overly so, confident and brave Chat Noir. Adrien was having the time of his life after high school. They had enrolled into the same university, and spent their time together patrolling Paris and protecting its citizens.

The ever so confident Adrien had been enjoying himself extremely. He and Marinette were doing great. They were both getting fantastic marks in school, and Paris had never been so happy with their work. However, everyone had their bad days, and Adrien’s luck had finally run out.

As he stood in the subway on his way to school he texted Marinette to let her know he would be late to class. He usually beat her there and would tease her about being late, but now it would be her turn. Not that he would mind, his heart swooned when he thought of that glint in her eye and a side smile while she playfully chastised him for whatever he was doing. He never really got the chance to mess around as a kid, at least that was Marinette’s theory as to why he was so childish sometimes. He was making up for lost time was all, and she was more than happy to let him. As long as he was careful and didn’t get himself hurt.

While his mind wondered and he thought about his love, Adrien had yet to notice the subway had come to a stop in the middle of the tunnel. It wasn’t until the lights began flickering and the tube began shaking that Adrien perked up and looked around. “What the hell?” the teen muttered to himself while he moved to the back of the tube to look out the window. He saw a being wondering away from the train in the darkness. He didn’t even think, he just made his way outside the tube and hid between cars before calling Plagg out. “Claws out!” Adrien transformed before running after the figure. Marinette would catch up.

-

Five minutes late to Adrien Agreste really didn’t seem to add up to real time. At least, that’s what Marinette thought as the class came to an end and she made her way into the courtyard. She stopped to check her phone, and as she did so a certain lost cat flew past her and into the wall a few yards away. Marinette’s eyes widened when she looked across the way to see a twitching dark purple figure with a mischievous smile.

Marinette turned to run, not before giving Adrien a few seconds of eye contact to let him know she would be right back. He looked so beat up. She had to help him.

Adrien shakily got to his feet, glaring at the being in front of him. It actually probably wouldn’t be too hard to beat him, but his power was Unlucky. “I really could go for a costume change right about now. This is the worst time to be a black cat,” Adrien quipped before Ladybug landed beside him, spinning her yoyo.

“That’s okay, Chat Noir. Now you have a Lucky Ladybug to help you out,” she passed him a smile before running at the being. It didn’t talk, which made it that much creepier. An almost auto-tuned chuckle came out of it before it lunged.

Needless to say, the students in the courtyard weren’t very upset about seeing the Ladybug and Chat Noir work together in defeating the villain. It wasn’t really hard for them to end up capturing the Akuma and for Ladybug to cleanse it. The cheers forced Adrien to forget about his bruises. He smiled and waved alongside Ladybug, but it was short lived since she snagged him around the waist and swung off with him.

It was nice not having to separate a fight. She got them to a secluded spot in an ally near the campus, and Adrien cheered when he went back to normal. “Marinette, you were amazing! That villain was just kicking my ass, and you swooped in and your Lucky Charm is still so cool! Ladybugs really are luck-“

“Why were you fighting him alone? Is that what ‘five minutes late’ was supposed to mean?” Marinette demanded, standing in front of him with her arms crossed looking stern.

“No, I was just late waking up. That was ‘an hour late’.”

“Okay, so you woke up late, and then what? I need the full story here, Adrien.”

“I woke up late, got on the subway, it stopped because that thing was ‘unlucky’ and was making everyone late… or later than they already were, so I followed him. Then we fought and actually I was pretty lucky tha-“

“Why didn’t you text me before following him?” Marinette asked simply before raising her eyebrow. Adrien paused and just stared at her. That he hadn’t really thought about at all.

“Um… An unlucky train of thought?” Adrien shrugged and offered her an adorably sheepish smile. Marinette always fell for that, but this time she just looked more cross.

“I think we could both survive missing next class. Come on, we’re going home,” Marinette said simply and started to leave the ally, leaving no room for discussion as her delicate flats seemed to step firmly without even stomping. It made Adrien nervous. She was actually mad at him, and it made his face flush while he just followed her.

-

The subway worked just fine on their way home, and Adrien shifted while he sat next to Marinette. They were going to her place. Her parents were out, and she explained that they would need some privacy. A gut feeling kept nagging at Adrien that Marinette wasn’t going to tolerate what he had done. He hadn’t thought about calling her for backup, and he got hurt. Granted, it was just a bunch of scraps and bruises, most of which were just on his torso. He could easily hide the damage so no one would be suspicious, so why was she so cross? He couldn’t figure it out.

Marinette walked behind him while they made their way upstairs, and she was grateful. Adrien couldn’t see the nervous expression on her own face. Though she managed to collect herself by the time they got to her room. “Plagg, Tikki, please go rest in the little nest. We’ll be a minute,” Marinette said softly, her voice warm to assure the two kwami that everything was going to be alright.

However, it did nothing to reassure Adrien’s own anxiety. The teen nervously shifted, and when Marinette finally met his gaze again her heart melted. He had faced some of the darkest evils in Paris with a smile and bravery that could outshine any man’s at such a young age, but for some reason right now he looked like he was about to start crying.

“Adrien… Come on, let’s sit down and talk for a moment,” Marinette said softly, motioning for him to sit on her bed. It was placed in front of her window and tucked snugly against it. She liked waking up to the morning sunrise, and she figured maybe the blue of the sky might cheer her boyfriend up a bit. He really did look pitiful.

Adrien took a breath and sat down next to his girlfriend. He shifted and looked down at his lap, his hands resting between his knees while he rubbed the ring. It was a little tick he picked up when he was nervous. Playing with a ring could be easily hidden, but Marinette had always seen right through him.

She didn’t even have to ask. She just had to wait until Adrien was finally ready to talk to her and tell her what was up. She just sat close to his side, allowing their hips to touch to give Adrien that comfort while she finally gave him that soft, warm smile. It wasn’t as if Adrien would call it a rare smile, but rarely did he need it. He looked at her for a moment before looking back down.

“Are you… going to break up with me? As a partner or as Marinette?” Adrien asked, and after a few moments of tense silence he actually heard Marinette giggle. “What’s so funny?” Adrien demanded, his face flushed.

“You,” Marinette teased. That glint and side smile he had fantasized about that morning on her face, and it instantly had him relaxing and looking at her for answers. “I’m not breaking up with you at all. I just… I want to understand why you thought it was safe to go after a villain by yourself. I need to take care of the akuma. You could have been in big trouble,” Marinette explained and offered her worried boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m fine…,” Adrien muttered before looking down. “I just wasn’t thinking about it. I just saw a bad guy and took off,” came the explanation, and Marinette nodded. She wasn’t too happy with him still, but she did understand where he was coming from. They both had the inability to be bystanders. They learned that long, long ago.

“You scared me, Adrian, and I’m still not happy with that,” Marinette scolded. “You keep acting more and more reckless, and I’m terrified that one day I won’t be able to protect you… You mean the world to me. You can’t keep acting like a little boy and not thinking things through.”

The teen in question squirmed before taking a breath and letting it out again. She kept comparing him to a child, and he felt unbearably guilty about scaring her. If he was honest, he had been terrified when it was clear he was losing. He wasn’t the strong Chat Noir everyone cheered on in that moment. He could have done a lot worse than a few bumps and bruises. He looked outside the window and leaned back so he could see the people below.

He just didn’t know what to do to fix it until he saw a mother swat his son when he tried to run into the street when the crosswalk light wasn’t on. He looked a little upset, but a quick hug and a kiss cured all signs of pouting or tears. Curiosity did kill the cat.

“Why don’t you smack me?” Adrien asked, whipping around to face Marinette with newfound energy. She blinked at him and raised an eyebrow, a silent demand for more information. “Like that mom down there, she smacked her son for almost putting himself in danger right? But she smacked him and all’s forgiven and no one’s upset. Easy,” Adrien said simply.

Marinette’s mouth fell open for a moment before she let out a small giggle. Leave it to Adrien Agreste to always surprise her. “You want me to spank you?” Marinette asked simply, placing her elbows on her knees and her chin in folded hands. She thought for a moment. She had every intent earlier to yell at him for putting himself in danger, but when she saw how anxious he was she just couldn’t do it. This, however, seemed to be completely fine with Adrien. “Are you sure? You could have gotten really hurt, and it wouldn’t be just a smack,” Marinette put simply.

The blond grinned and nodded his head. He really was like a child, always wanting instant gratification. At the moment, the quicker he could be forgiven and stop feeling guilty the better. If he had to be a little embarrassed and smacked a few times then it would be fine. “Okay… But believe it or not, I’ve never spanked anyone before,” Marinette giggled, her own cheeks flushing a bit. Adrien might be nervous later to be smacked, but she felt nervous, too.

“My parents won’t be back until tomorrow. Why don’t you go downstairs and make some lunch for us? I’m going to do a bit of… research,” Marinette put it simply. She didn’t need Adrien to worry about what she was going to look up.

“Okay,” Adrien smiled and got up. This was going to work out just fine.

-

After two hours of Marinette scrolling on her phone and a simple lunch prepared and eaten, she was ready. Or at least, she knew about what she needed to do. At least now she was pretty confident that she wasn’t going to hurt him in anyway. It was just going to sting, and he was probably going to cry. Marinette wasn’t looking forward to that part.

She did wait until the food had settled before calling Adrien over. He seemed a bit more nervous now that he had time to sit on it, while Marinette actually seemed all the more confident. They were going to be fine. “Okay… Before we start, what do you want your safe word to mean?” Marinette asked softly, looking over at Adrien from his seat at her desk. He wondered around a lot, and she knew he was nervous.

“Safeword?”

“Yeah, safeword. So that if it’s too much you can stop it,” she explained.

“Isn’t the whole point that I don’t stop it? And you do whatever you need to forgive me?” Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow and looking completely confused. He knew children didn’t have ‘safewords’.

“Actually, no. The whole point is consequences, since I’ve already forgiven you. That way the next time you see a villain and I’m not there you can remember this and take the two seconds to text me where you are,” Marinette explained simply before adding on, “and you’re not a child. We’re both consenting adults. You asked me to do this, and I agreed to it. So if you need to end it or heaven forbid I have to, we have a word. Okay?”

Adrien gaped at Marinette for a second. He had just seen it happen to a boy, but Marinette really took the past two hours to learn as much as he could. It made him blush and squirm a bit. She had already forgiven him, but he still felt the gross, guilty feeling hanging onto his chest. He needed help forgiving himself. “Um… I don’t know… Autograph?” Adrien shrugged and Marinette giggled.

“Why autograph?”

“Because I hate them.”

“Good point. Autograph it is then. So if you get too scared or I’m hurting you too much just say that word. I won’t be mad. I’ll just pull you up and we’ll have a cuddle, okay? But you’ll have a cuddle regardless of when it ends, I promise,” Marinette smiled. Her boyfriend looked far less confident than he did earlier, and Marinette seemed very sure of herself.

She got situated on the bed and held out her hand, a silent call for Adrien to come over. The teen got up and slowly made his way to her, taking her hand. “I’m going to put you over my lap, and I want you to take a moment to get comfortable. I’ll start over your jeans since it’s my first time, too. But they will be coming down along with your underwear. Okay?” Marinette was sure to let Adrien know exactly what was going to happen. Just so he wasn’t too nervous.

Adrien’s ears turned red, but he did nod. Finally, after what seemed like decades from when the subway stopped that morning, he laid over her lap. He took his moment to get comfortable, his entire body stretched out on her bed. His head on her pillow and his bottom perked up perfectly on her right leg. Even in jeans it was rounded.

Marinette silently thanked Adrien for nuzzling his face into her pillow. She was flushed a light shade of pink at the position. She was going to spank her boyfriend. This was fine. Totally normal. Not awkward at all.

Then she remembered Adrien asked for this. He had put himself in danger, unnecessarily. He was riddled in guilt, and in an odd way he needed this. That was the only encouragement she needed. “Okay, Adrien. I’m going to start now… You don’t have to talk until I tell you to… Just keep thinking about how next time you’ll text me before running off after a villain, okay?” Marinette asked softly.

Adrien could feel the heat on his face, and his bottom quivered a bit in expectation. She was really going to spank him. All he offered was a small nod, and Marinette put one hand on the small of his back and one on his jean clad bottom.

She read for beginners it was good to put the hand right about the bottom to avoid smacking too high. She didn’t want to risk any injury to his kidneys, that would be extremely counterproductive. She took a deep breathe to steady herself and drew her hand up. She was just going to give him a few warm up pats to start, and slowly work her way up.

_Pat._

Adrien perked up a bit and blinked at the sensation in the seat of his jeans. It wasn’t horrible. In fact, it was surprisingly light. Is this how Marinette really planned on spanking him?

_Pat._

The second one was a little harder, and Adrien found himself smiling into Marinette’s pillow.

_Pat._

The third a little firmer still, but this time Adrien couldn’t hold it back. He let out a little giggle and folded his arms to relax his head in the crook of them. It also worked to hide his face a bit more. However, it just meant there was no way he could see Marinette’s expression. Whether he was giggling from nerves or the pats she had no idea, but she definitely knew he was more than fine, and could take much more than this.

_SWAT!_

“Ow! Marinette!” Adrien whined and his head quickly popped out of the hiding place he just made for it to give her a very offended look. It had just been a simple swat over his jeans, and Marinette couldn’t help but wonder how he would be able to handle taking a full spanking on his bare bottom. He would be fine, and they both had their safeword if needed.

“Well, I can’t have you giggling the whole time, can I?” Marinette scolded lightly before landing another swat. Adrien was quick to put his face right back in it’s hiding spot. He was good and laid still over her lap while she started to work on his bottom. He noticed it didn’t necessarily hurt, but it did sting just a bit. He could handle it easily without moving, but then as soon as the smacking started it stopped. Marinette rubbed her hand over his jeans, and her sweet charge was quick to melt at the affection.

It hadn’t taken her long into dating to realize how absolutely touch starved Adrien had been. Maybe that was why he thought a spanking would be a fine idea. The entire punishment was based on touch, and then she was going to cuddle him up afterwards. “Okay, Adrien… Can you lift your hips up for me so I can get these jeans down, please?” Marinette asked softly. Her voice was warm and gentle, but all around it had a hint of firmness to it.

The blond bit back a whine before silently raising his hips. He didn’t offer any other help besides for that. He wasn’t really looking forward to Marinette smacking over his boxers. Especially considering the ones he was wearing today.

“Thank you, sweetie,” Marinette cooed before reaching under him to unbutton his pants and tug them down to right bellow his knees. She paused for a moment to let out a small giggle herself. She always teased him for being her biggest fan the first time she saw his ladybug print boxers. Adrien’s demeanor had shifted a bit, and he only let out a small whine at the giggling while his face was still hidden away.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry, they’re just cute,” Marinette offered before rubbing the boxers. Adrien didn’t know how to explain how rapidly his mood has shifted. She made him feel just so incredibly… small with how she was talking to him. The swats picked up again, and the teen felt the warmth build up quickly to where it was before. The warmth was so quick to fade, and then as soon as she started spanking again it would flush up and sting.

Marinette wouldn’t tell Adrien that it was kind of cute how she could see the blush of his bottom under his boxers. There were also a few pink marks right beneath them, and she noted a mild sting in her own hand. That was alright, though. She knew that Adrien’s bottom would probably ache a lot more than her hand by the time this was all over.

“You know… You really scared me when he threw you right in front of me… You probably hurt your poor back, and I know it must have been scary,” Marinette spoke softly. She knew there were a thousand different ways to handle what the internet called a “sub” or a “spankee”, but she knew Adrien would just be crushed if she scolded too harshly. She was going to be kind and worried, and she knew that would get through to him a lot faster.

“It would have taken you just a moment to let me know what was going on… I would have come to help instead of letting you fight alone for so long… We’re getting better at holding our forms for longer, but you were almost out of time, love. I don’t know what I would have done if you got hurt.”

Adrien could feel his chest clinch and tighten at the words. The warmth in his rear was nothing compared to that. He had really worried Marinette, and he hated that he did. He shifted just a bit, wiggling before stilling and not making much of a fuss at all while the hand landed over and over again on his ladybug boxers.

A little too quick for comfort, Marinette paused again. She rubbed over his boxers, not saying much at all and forcing him to concentrate on nothing but what was about to happen. He held his breath when she held both sides of his boxers and gently tugged them down just a bit bellow his mid thigh. She would be able to smack everywhere she was comfortable smacking like this.

“Now… we can start your spanking,” Marinette said softly while raising her hand.

“Start?!” Adrien squeaked before yelping when her hand landed square in the middle of his bottom.

“Yes, start. I’ve already forgiven you, and the swats up until now have been your punishment for not texting or calling me. The rest of this… is so you forgive yourself, Adrien,” Marinette said simply while her hand would work down one side of his bottom before doing the same on the other. She figured she would find her own style at some point, but for now she was going to just keep using a collection of techniques she had read about. This way she could just take mental note on how her naughty boyfriend reacted.

Adrien tensed over her lap, his breath hitching with one of the swats to his undercurve and gasped. Forgiving himself was not one of his strong suits. It was so easy to run headfirst into battle without worrying about a thing, but Marinette really cared about him. Really, really cared about him, and he was still trying to get used to that.

When they first met she had hated him over a misunderstanding, and then after she saw his true colors she fell for him. It wasn’t because he was a model or his last name was Agreste. She liked him, and he never failed to flush over that thought.

“Marinette!” Adrien whined when said girlfriend was focusing on his sitspots and thighs for a moment. He finally lifted up a bit, folded arms moving beneath him so he could brace himself and giver her the most pitiful pout. Marinette must have been slipping in a mindset in compliment to his own, because she didn’t stop swatting. She simply curled her hand around his shirt to move it up a bit while raising an eyebrow at him.

“Whining isn’t going to save you right now,” Marinette said pointedly before her hand continued to smack down. Adrien turned his face away, looking to the other side. It was getting too hot to bury his head in his arms, so this would have to do. “I know you got scared Adrien… Not even about the villain, but about what I was thinking. You thought I was really going to leave you because you were naughty?” Marinette tried the word, and clearly her choice of vernacular was working.

Adrian’s shoulders were tense, and she could see his ears were as pink as his bottom. Adrien had abandonment issues ever since his mom… well, ever since she wasn’t there. She knew talking about her staying no matter what might finally make him pop. She just could feel he needed to cry, and even if seeing and hearing it was going to break her heart a little, she wasn’t afraid to give that to him. “Come on, Adrian… It’s time to talk now,” Marinette encouraged softly.

All she got was the saddest whimper and sniffle she had ever heard, and she knew he had tears in his eyes. She just had to get him over the edge. Then everything would be alright. “I need you to tell me what you’re going to do the next time you see a villain,” came the soft order accompanied by some well placed smacks to his sitspots.

Adrien finally began squirming now, lifting his legs and twisting his hips a bit before doing his best to keep still. He didn’t even know why he was keeping still, but he had a sense that it was the least he could do in this situation. “I-I’m going to tell you w-where I am,” Adrien finally spoke. He hadn’t done anything but whine or say a single word since they started.

“Good boy…,” Marinette praised, and Adrien quivered at it. That nickname shot right through him, and Marinette only got a hiccup in response. “You are my good boy…,” Marinette insisted while she spanked. She wanted to make sure he remembered this. Then she got an idea. If he struggled to hear it, then he would probably let go if he was forced to say it.

“Say that for me, Adrien… Tell me that you’re my good boy,” Marinette ordered, but her voice was nothing but fond. If she had to admit it, seeing him red bottomed over her lap was actually kind of adorable. He was acting so small and cute, but knowing he was so sad and emotional broke her heart.

The blond shook his head quickly, tears already falling out of his eyes, staining his cheeks. “Oh, we can’t have that,” Marinette scolded lightly and aimed a particularly sharp swat to his inner right thigh, her finger tips wrapping enough on the inside that Adrien let out a loud yelp. She stopped for a moment and rubbed. “Come on, Adrien… We’re almost done, and I am so proud of you… Just tell me you’re my good boy,” Marinette cooed.

Adrien felt dizzy, but not nauseous. Knowing this was the same girl that stuttered in front of him every time they spoke years ago was unbelievable. The small feeling in his chest was gnawing away at the guilt, and he finally let out another small hiccup. “I… I’m a good… Marinette, that’s too much… I’m not a child,” Adrien argued, though for someone arguing that he wasn’t a child, he sure sounded like one.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t be my boy, right? My good boy… Come on, if you can say that you’re my good boy and that you know that I love you, we’ll be all done. I promise,” Marinette said before moving the swats to the round of his bottom. She would give his undercurve and thighs a little break while he worked on talking.

Adrien whimpered and let out a dry sob at one of the swats. “I… I-I’m…I’m your g-good b… boy… A-And… And you…,” Adrien trembled over her lap, and Marinette held him close. He was about to pop. He just needed a little bit of help. She wrapped her arm around his waist and held him tightly while she lifted her hand and started to give him a few hard, fast pops to his mid thigh.

“You love me! You love me!” Adrien cried out at the swats before crumbling. It all happened a lot faster than Marinette thought it would. He went from sniffling and whimpering to bawling limply over her lap. She supposed those swats and making him talk really did the trick.

“Oh, my poor boy,” Marinette cooed and leaned over him. She ran her hands over his locks, back, and red bottom. He sounded miserable , blubbering into her pillow like it was the end of the world. “It’s okay… All’s forgiven. You’re my good boy… I love you so much, you did so, so wonderfully, Adrien,” Marinette cooed, “Do you think you can try moving for me? I’ll move you where I need you. I just need to get out from under you so we can cuddle okay?”

She was desperate to scoop and cuddle him, and nearly let out a sigh of relief when he nodded. Adrien was an absolute mess. His bottom hurt, his head hurt from sobbing, his eyes were going to be raw, and not to mention he was emotionally exhausted. That, and he was still sobbing like Marinette just took a paddle to him. Moving was a struggle, and the second Adrien was made to stand he started sobbing harder and nearly buckled.

Marinette managed to get him back on the bed next to her, curling around him and tucking his head into her chest. Shirt be damned, she needed to let Adrien know how perfect he had been for her. “That’s it… There we go… You were so brave, sweetie… My good boy… I love you so much,” Marinette whispered sweet nothings into his ear while she cuddled him. She pet his hair, gently running her fingertips through the blond locks to calm him, while the other arm rubbed his heated backside.

“I-I’m sorry!” Adrien sobbed into her chest, letting out the cries of an absolute chid. Marinette was pretty sure her heart was in pieces at this point, and Adrien opened every last one of them.

“It’s forgiven, love. It’s all forgiven. You were so good for me,” Marinette praised and placed a firm kiss to his forehead, just willing that through it he would feel how much she loved him. He only cried louder at the forgiveness, but she could hear the desperation and sadness slip away. Now he was just letting out all his sad feelings about having a sore bottom. “There we go…,” Marinette smiled and kissed his hair.

It took a while before his sobbing and calmed down completely. His eyes were red with eyelashes clumped together. He was still flushed, and looked so incredibly young. Marinette adored it a bit more than she probably ought to. “I-I didn’t think it would hurt that bad,” Adrien admitted and sniffled while Marinette continued to pet and love on him. “But this isn’t so bad…”

“It’s called aftercare,” Marinette smiled softly and kissed his wet cheek. “You get all the love and cuddles and kiss you want. And some other things, but we’ll get to that later,” Marinette whispered sweetly.

Adrien gave her the saddest little look and Marinette knew exactly what he was thinking and laughed. “No, I don’t mean that. I doubt you’re in a mood after crying that hard. I’m just going to give you some lotion and help smooth your face a bit. I’d hate for you to have sore eyes tomorrow,” Marinette teased, finally getting a smile out of her beloved boyfriend. She made a move to get up and he whined and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist to trap her.

“I’m just grabbing lotion, sweetie. That’s it,” Marinette smiled softly and kissed the top of his head. He begrudgingly let her go and nuzzled back into the bed. She grabbed her lotion and ran a cloth under some warm water before coming back. “Let me see that sad face,” Marinette hummed before taking the warm cloth and started wiping off Adrien’s face. The teen was making the happiest sounds at the attention, and relaxed into the pillow again when she was done.

She sat next to him and patted his hip so he would scoot further into the bed to give her some room on the outside. “Now some lotion, and how about a nap?” Marinette offered, but she doubted Adrien even had the strength to argue. His eyes were already closed and he just simply put his lips together and hummed before relaxing even more at the lotion when she began to rub it into the red spots. “You look so tired, sweetheart… Who knew Adrien Agreste would ask for a spanking,” Marinette teased, rubbing the left over lotion into the small of his back, getting a happy sound out of the boy.

“Who knew Marinette Dupain-Cheng would be so good at it?” Adrien muttered, snuggling into the bed and moving more so Marinette could lay beside him. She didn’t need to be told twice and snuggled next to him, drawing the blanket over them and holding him tightly.

“Careful Chat,” Marinette chastised softly, “Or I’ll spank you again.”


End file.
